A Night of Destiny
by Selidor
Summary: A young women enters a park by herself, but doesn't leave that way. An emotional adventure insured.


The wind blew silently over a dark female figure that sat atop a slide in the middle of a small town park. It was here a week ago some creature had attacked and bitten her. From what she could see it was a wolf, and its bite mark was still on her right shoulder throbbing. During those seven nights her body began to change drastically. Her once dark auburn hair had turned into auburn with a black tint to it. Her nails became thicker, harder, longer, and stronger. She had grown at least couple inches in size; she had also become more fit, with a flat stomach and strong legs and arms. The young woman's once brownish green eyes turned into an ice blue that could have melted any iceberg into nothingness.

The young woman was eighteen, and her name was Amy. The funny thing to Amy was the day she was bitten was also the day of her eighteenth birthday. Amy looked up at the full moon, and then looked down at her pale skin, as the moon made her glow bright silver. She began to feel this tingling sensation all around her body, and then pain. She screamed, lifting the bandage on her shoulder seeing it begin to change into black skin and then silky black fur. Her screams then became howls. Her body started to change into a large black wolf, but the fur on her chest and stomach turned auburn, and you could still see her human hair on her wolf head. Amy stood at over eight feet on her hind legs, with her clothes tightly against her wolf body. She jumped up into the air landing several hundred feet away. She kept on running going faster and faster, but skidding to a halt when she heard a woman screamed for help. She landed in a large oak tree in the park, looking down on the human that screamed. She saw a young female around her age was being attacked by a lowly human robber.

"Give me your money you bitch."

The female moved back slowly, only to hit the tree Amy was in. The robber lifted up a knife he had in his hand, bring it down fast only to hit a blur of blackness. The woman behind Amy had her eyes close prepared for a stab, but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at a dark figure above her. The only thing she could do was craw behind the tree and watch as everything play out before her. She watched the tall figure grab the man around the neck and throw him several feet away. As she looked she could see that this thing had a tail and ears on top of its head, also looked like a wolf but much larger. Amy jump after the man slicing him, but also getting scraped with the knife across the chest, ripping her shirt and leaving a trail of blood. She grabbed the knife from him and threw it far away from his reach. He looked up at her with deep fear in his eyes, as he watched her bring her face down to him biting into him making him scream in merciful pain. Amy ripped him to shreds leaving nothing but a pile of blood and fingers. She stood and turned around towards the tree, she knew the girl was behind it. Starting to walk on all fours to in front of the young woman, but she kept crawling backwards.

"Please don't hurt me; she said covering up her face."

Amy walked close removing the woman's hands from her face. She looked down at her hands and saw that she had a cut on the palm of her hand that was bleeding slightly. Amy leaned her head down slowly and began to lick the wound clean. She looked at her hand and then back at the wild beast before her. Looking into the eyes of this creature she saw no danger coming from it, saw that it was here to protect her and not harm her. Amy sat down on the ground and began to lick her upper arm where the knife had stabbed into her.

The young woman saw this and crawled over to the werewolf, looking at the wound. She heard it wine in pain and at that time saw that there was a big gash across its chest. Seeing it all clearly now she could see by the curves and chest body structure it was female. She ripped off a peace of clothing from her shirt and rapped it around the creature's upper arm. She helped it stand and began to walk towards her apartment on the outskirts of the park.

"I'm going to take you home, and help you with your wounds. It's the least I can do for saving me, she said to Amy."

"My name is Nikki, you probably can't talk, but I just wanted to let you know, she said giggling a little at her silliness."

They soon made it to Nikki's apartment, going up stairs undetected, and throwing her door open and walking over to the living room. Nikki laid Amy on her sectional couch, and putting a pillow under her head. She walked off towards her bathroom and reached under the sink to grab the first aid kit. Nikki came back and saw that the werewolf took off her shirt and threw it on the floor leaving her in only her shorts. She sat on her knees on the floor beside the creature, looking at the wound on her chest.

"This will sting," she said putting disinfectant on the wound.

Amy hissed and growled in pain, but then sucked it in and dealt with the pain. She sucked in a breath and she said calmly in a deep voice," Amy."

"Huh, did…did you say something?"

"My name is Amy, she said again looking at the woman before her."

Nikki smiled and said back to her, "Well that's a pretty name. How old are you Amy?"

"I'm eighteen; my birthday was a week ago."

"Well I'm nineteen today, she said with a smile still on her face."

"Well…Happy Birthday."

"Thanks"

Nikki finished putting disinfectant in the young wolfs wounds and wrapped them in dressings. She put the kit on the counter and went back to sit silently beside Amy. She looked over at her to see her eyes closed and her snoring soundlessly. Pulling over a light blanket on the wolf, she moved strands of hair out of Amy's face. Getting up and heading towards her room, she looked back one last time before clicking the lights off in the apartment, and heading to bed.

Warm beams of sun light hit the closed human eyes lids of Amy, as she slowly opened her eyes. Her thoughts in her head running remembering where she was at, and then flashes of last night happened. Amy rubbed her chest feeling bandages on her chest covering her exposed upper body. She stood on her feet, but to quick for her bodies liking, falling forward onto the dark hardwood floor. This loud thump on the floor cause a sleeping woman to wake up and look into her living room to see what happened. She was expected to see the black wolf from last night in her living room, but all she saw was a half naked woman with shorts cut to shreds barely covering anything. Nikki got a full view of what she looked like, when the half naked woman turned over onto her back, she couldn't help but let out a little whoa. The female had the most beautiful auburn-black hair covering her head to mid back, she could see the woman had a long black tail coming out of her as well as matching ears on top of her head, and from hearing her Amy looked at Nikki giving her a view of her intense blue eyes.

Amy saw her staring at her and cowered behind the couch hiding from Nikki's hot gaze on her. Nikki saw this and walked over to Amy showing her she shouldn't be afraid. She stood in front of the wolf girl; giving her a view of her bed raised self. Amy looked at her and couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She had black hair raised into a messy ponytail, with dark brown eyes that stared deep within her soul, lightly tanned skin that glowed in the morning light, and standing there in nothing but dark blue panties and matching string top. Realizing she was staring Amy looked away and blushed, covering her face with her hair.

"You want something to eat?"

Amy couldn't find the courage to speak so she just shook her head yes. Smiling softly Nikki stood and walked towards her kitchen to pick something out for breakfast. Seeing her search threw the frig Amy stood softly and walked over to the kitchens bar to await her food. Nikki poured her a glass of cold milk and went to grab herself a glass when she looked back to see Amy's glass was completely empty. Putting her glass on the counter she poured milk in both of there glasses, asking Amy what she would like to eat.

"Do you have any bacon or something in the meat department, she said shyly."

"Yeah I have lots of bacon, she said grabbing a packet from the refrigerator."

Cooking bacon after ten minutes the two plates were full. Nikki sat silently beside Amy, too nervous to ask or say anything. Amy literally in haled her bacon and drank it down with cold milk. All Nikki could do was stair at her with a peace of bacon hanging from her mouth. Amy saw her stair at her shockingly and blushed.

"Well…I think I better get going."

In all truth she had know where to go. Her family kicked her out couple days ago, because they didn't feel like taking care of her anymore. She has been sleeping in the park for the last couple nights, under the playground equipment. Amy didn't want to tell this nice woman that though, she didn't want to lay a load on this woman's shoulders.

"At least let me walk you ho…"

"NO… I mean, it's ok I can do it on my own."

Amy headed towards the door and had her hand on the knob when she felt a soft hand touch her bare shoulder. Her wolf ears laid flat on her skull and then she heard a light whisper come from Nikki.

"You have…no where to go do you?"

Amy stiffened at this and her tail moved to between her legs.

"You know I do have an extra room you could stay in."

She whispered in a low voice that could barely be heard, "I can't ask you to do that. I don't want you to be in danger because of me."

Nikki turned Amy around slowly looked deep into her eyes, "You saved me, that doesn't look like danger. I have only known you for not even a day and I trust you, and I feel a connection with you already. Besides you can't really go walking around in daylight looking like this."

Amy knew she was right, people would definitely stair at her almost nakedness, ears, and her tail. She had no choice but to accept Nikki's offer into providing her a place to live.

"Alright, she let out a sigh and said plainly."

Nikki smiled and grabbed her hand showing her, her new bedroom. She opened the door and led Amy into her new bedroom. The room was decorated with old horror movie posters with blood red walls, and large bed in the middle of the room that had black furry blankets and silk sheets on it.

"Hope you like gothic touches," Nikki laughed slightly. My old roommate used to live here until she had to move, I just added the posters to get the plainness out of here.

"This room is fine, kind of reminds me of my old room."

Looking at her watch Nikki swore under her breath, and ran towards her room to get dressed. Amy stood there watching Nikki run across her apartment in a rush. Then before she knew it she was out the door, but few seconds later stepped back inside and drew in a breath.

"Sorry about that, I'm late for work. Make yourself at home, since you know your living here now. I'll be home around nine tonight, if your hungry there's crap to eat around here somewhere." Nikki said in a rush and opensed the door to leave, but said one last thing before she left. "Don't worry ok, this is your home too now so just relax, and I'll see you after work." Nikki closed the door behind her, on one side a dark haired woman was smiling in happiness to herself and on the other a red haired werewolf tail twitched in nervousness, and yet in happiness also.

A black wolf stepped out of the forest and looked down upon a large village. She was some what familiar with this village. It was one of the top strongest villages in the lands. Than again it was also one of the most conservative. The sun was rising and the she-wolf began to see people move about for there morning duties. The men went out to hunt, and the women would cook the vegetables for breakfast. She turned away from the village stepping down from her place on the cliff, and walking down towards the river. This village seemed no different from the others, friendly and everyone caring about everyone. Then she came into view of the river and something amazing happened at that moment. She saw a young female that was washing her hair out in the river. She had long black hair tied back with colorful beads and feathers mixed into her hair. She also had a blue top on with matching loincloth. The young women must have heard someone behind her, because she turned around slowly and looked at the large wolf in front of her. The wolf knew who this young woman was, and well aware of whom she was the chief's only daughter and child. The young woman just stood there staring at the wolf, knowing too of who the wolf was. She bowed slightly to the wolf and left leaving the wolf some food. The she-wolf stepped towards the food and stiffed it smelling the sent of the young woman. The chief's daughter had left her a small peace of bread and a vine of grapes. She ate them but followed her sent until she met with the village. She sat down near a tree and watched the people go by, look at her, and give there thanks with food.

It was around dusk of that day that the wolf saw the woman again. She was with her father to come honor the wolf spirit to there village.

"We thank you for honoring us with this great gift of your presence great wolf spirit," the chief said this and dropped a deer at her feet.

The wolf bowed in acceptation and watched as everyone clapped and walked back to there homes. She paid attention to the one person that really caught her eyes. The woman walked into her house, but not before looking back quickly at the wolf spirit. It was then that the wolf would stay to protect the woman that she was so interested in. She walked this world for so long and this is the only woman in her whole history that ever made her stop and stair.

It was several lunar passes later that things went south for the wolf spirit. She stood near the village in the middle of the day to see what the hustle was about in front of the chief's hut. The wolf stood and watched everything play out. There was a strong warrior that stood beside the chief, all proud and to the wolf seemed cocky. She soon turned her attention away to see the woman she was so into step forwards. Then she heard the chief speak in a loud and proud voice.

"Today I would like to announce I am giving away my daughter", he said and grabbed his daughter's hand and the warrior's hand and joined them.

"May there union be forever blessed."

Everyone cheered, that was except for the wolf spirit. She stood there shocked and yet also angry. She just wanted to run up there and attack him out of pure black hatred, but that was not in her character so she pushed it aside. At that moment she decided that she would leave tonight and never come back. She would never find love and forever be alone.

It was around midnight when she decided to leave. She took one last look at the village and let a single tear fall. While on her way she stopped suddenly and sniffed the air. She found the sent to be familiar and followed it. She soon stepped into a clearing and saw the crying figure of the woman that got her interests so long ago. The wolf walked up quietly to the young crying female and touched her nose on her shoulder. The chief's daughter raised her head out from her arms and looked over at the wolf beside her. She could see the concern in the wolf's eyes.

"What's your name," the wolf asked the young woman.

"Machi"

"What is wrong Machi?"

"You proudly saw what happened today, she said and let out a long sigh. I really don't want to marry that man."

The she-wolf was surprised and stepped a little closer to the woman.

"The truth is that I'm not really that interested in men, but it's extremely forbidden to like the same gender in my village. I have no choice but to marry him."

"There is always a choice in life to do whatever you want," she said in a serious voice.

"Not with this, if I do not marry him my father will ask why and when I tell him he will exile me from the village," Machi said this and cried into her arms again.

The wolf felt so sad that her ears flattened on the top of her head, and she did something she hasn't done in thousands of years. She transformed into her human self. She looked normal except for the long black tail sticking out above her butt and the large black ears on top of her head. The wolf turned human reached out and grabbed a hold of Machi and pulled her into a tight hug. Machi dug her head deep into the wolf's chest and cried and cried. Minutes went by and she stopped crying, but was reduced to only hiccupping. Machi pulled back slightly and looked up at the wolf girl before her. She was so amazed never in the history of her knowledge has she heard stories of the wolf changing into a human. She also didn't expect the wolf to be a female spirit. Machi reached up and ran her finger threw the wolves long red black hair, and then caressing over the wolf-human's face. She found it soft to the touch. Her eyes then caught the wolf's, they showed so much hurt and loneliness. She slowly leaned forward and caught the lips of the spirit in hers. To her surprise the wolf did not pull away but leaned in deeper into the kiss. She then pulled away and looked into her eyes again, but then asked a single question.

"What is your name?"

"You can call me Aaki," she said that and smiled at her lovingly.

"Aaki," she whispered and she leaned down and laid her head on her shoulder.

From that day they saw each other each night. They were addicted to each other like a drug.

The sun lowered under the horizon, consuming the sky in a horde of stars. (FOR THE HORDE!!) Since Nikki's apartment was the only one on the top floor, Amy stepped out onto the balcony and looked out over the landscape. The top floor wasn't to far up, but it still gave you a clear view above the tress and over the whole park. The sunset was beautiful; it colored the lightly partly clouds in purples, oranges, and reds. Leaning over the mid stomach high walls around the balcony she heard the door open slightly, and soft footsteps walking around the apartment. Breathing in slightly she could smell that it was Nikki that entered the apartment, and not some stranger. It had been two months since starting to live with Nikki and she was very happy, and she could also tell that Nikki was happy as well. Nikki worked so much at her job and collage she didn't really have much time for fun and friends, but since Amy was living here she had someone to hang out with and have fun with as well. Amy walked back into the apartment and watched Nikki plop down on the couch with a thud and a deep sigh.

"Why does everything have to be boring and hard?" Nikki said out loud.

Amy just laughed and sat across Nikki's lap saying to her ", because life is boring and hard."

Nikki just laughed at this and grabbed for the remote turning it to the Chiller channel. After a hard day this really calmed her down, horror movies, anime, and sometimes Disney stuff. Amy moved so that she was lying on Nikki's stomach watching the movie with her. They laid there for an hour or so watching Elvira Mistress of the Dark. They never understood why that movie was on Chiller, but it was funny. They lay there together until it was over, but also during the movie they both fell asleep in each others embrace. Amy wrapped her tail tightly around Nikki's waste, bringing her closer to her body.

Amy woke up a couple hours later, with her face planted deep into Nikki's chest. She leaned back quickly, with a blush on her face but without waking her roommate up. Nikki turned slightly to her side grabbing hold of Amy's tail and cuddling with it, and small smile on her face. Amy climbed off of the couch without disturbing Nikki and picked her up carrying her to her bedroom. She tucked her in, and tried to get her tail back, but couldn't. Nikki just wouldn't let go of her tail, and when she tried to get it back the more her grip got more firm. Finally Amy just gave up and climbed into the bed with Nikki. With a deep blush on her face she laid her head on Nikki's chest and mixed there legs together. Amy just couldn't get back to sleep though; all she could concentrate on was Nikki's heartbeat under her ear, her hot yet cool sent, and her soft breathing. She couldn't contain herself anymore, wetness pour out from her and onto her panties. Amy knew there was a deep connection between her and Nikki from the first scream into the park, to her saving her, and Nikki helping her with her wounds and giving her somewhere to live. She lifted her head slightly and looked at Nikki. Her lips parted slightly, like waiting for a kiss from a prince….or maybe a princess.

"_No I can't be thinking like that, she's my best friend…actually the only real friend I have ever had. I just have to hold everything back; I can't let her know that I think like that."_

"_**Just admit it you love her."**_

"_..Who was that?"_

"_**Me…well you, but your wolf."**_

"_What the fuck"_

Suddenly Amy's vision went black, and she was surrounded by darkness. Then she was standing in the middle of a forest in the middle of the night. She heard a snap of a twig and turned around. There stood a wolf in a dark purple loincloth, with a large staff in her hand that had a large blood gem on the top. She had silky black fur with red tattoo like markings all over her body.

"Who are you?"

"I just told you I'm you."

"But…but you're a wolf"

"And so are you"

"Yeah, I am now"

"Actually you were, then too"

Amy gave a confused expression to the wolf. With a wave of her hand a fire was born on the middle of the forest.

"Please sit and I will tell you a story."

Amy sat crossed legged and watched the wolf dig into her small pouch that hung at her left hip and grasped something into her hand. Sprinkling her hand a dust material fell into the fire, and made it roar.

"In the Native cultures there are many spirits, but one that is most strong is the wolf spirit." With the wave of her hand in the fire a wolf appeared in its flames. "After thousands of years of wondering the earth alone it began to grow lonely and sad. It's true it was loved by people, but it wanted a love in its life. One day after traveling through the great forest it came upon a human female. She was the local village chef's daughter. The great wolf spirit couldn't believe her eyes at the beauty before her. She knew she had to have the human as a mate, show her love, and protect her. She followed the woman to the village, but stayed on the outskirts of the village." With more waves of the wolf's hand she showed more images in the flames. "She stayed by that village for several lunar passes, and then word got out that the chef of the village was giving her off to the strongest warrior of the village. He was hansom and strong, but after hearing of this news, the great wolf spirit began to become sadden that she wasn't quick enough at taking the female's heart. She soon decided to leave the village and travel the earth in loneliness. The night she decided to leave she found the woman out of the village in the middle of the night. She hurried and followed her deep in the forest to a large clearing by the lake." More images passed as she continued with her story. "She watched the young woman closely and became depressed with hurt when she heard the female start to cry. She walked slowly to the young woman, kneeling down and comforting the princess. She was surprised at first to see the wolf spirit there comforting her. The wolf's appearances began to melt away slowly to revealed a beautiful young female. The thing about the wolf spirit is it can change from human to wolf at will, but not completely human some things stick out. Those things are the ears, tail, and the eyes." Amy just stood there wide eyed at this story, and waited for the wolf to continue. "Well the wolf spirit got her wish, she found love in the women beside her and was loved deeply by her. Every night from that night on the chef's daughter would sneak out to see her wolf lover. This went on for many lunar cycles, until someone found out she was sneaking off. A week before she was suppose to marry the village warrior, he followed her and caught her. Burning with jealousy he attacked the wolf spirit. Taking him down easily, but not killing him she won, but he had enough strength left in him to shoot an arrow, the chef's daughter saw this and turned the wolf around out of the way and took the arrow throw the back and into her chest. With her last breath she told the spirit she loved her very much, and promised she would be back to her in her next life. The wolf spirit was heartbroken, and turned into her full wolf self and attacked and killed the wounded warrior." Sprinkling more dust on the fire more images appeared. "She walked back to her dead beloved, and cried onto her. She howled at the top of her lungs and stuck the arrow that killed her beloved deep into her chest. Normally this wouldn't work because spirits are immortal, but if the spirit is willing to die and be reborn it's possible. With her last breath she promised to meet with her in the next life, mate with her, and to connect them for all eternity so they can never be separated again. Hugging her tight they both melted into each other and blew away into the next life.

Amy sat there surprised at the story she just heard, and for some reason she couldn't understand why that story struck her so bad. She looked back at the wolf with a tear sliding down her eye.

"You feel the pain, but you do not remember," said the wolf as she stood in front of the young girl. All Amy could do was look at the wolf questionably.

"The wolf spirit as been reborn and she was reborn into you," the wolf said to Amy.

"But that can't be possible, I've only been a wolf for two months not my whole life."

"The wolf inside you has been dormant, that is why you were bitten on your eighteenth birthday. When we died we left behind a little peace to restore our wolf spirit power. In that wolf that bit you was your power, and also past feelings. We were reborn to be with our lover again."

"Yeah, but who is our lov…**"…"**.its Nikki isn't it."

"Yes that is why you have this deep connection with her, and why she also feels it too. It's also why she was not afraid of you or anything, because her spirit still holds her past feelings, and is telling her that it's ok. Even though she probably doesn't think it's her spirit telling her that."

"Yeah, but why pop up now? Why at eighteen? Why two months after I was bitten you come to me?"

" I had to give you time to mature and be of age, even though you two have bumped into each other before it had to be done after you both were eighteen. As for the two months after, because I didn't want you denying you don't love her when you do, and I know she loves you too. Her inner spirit just needs to be awakening to really admit she loves you. Right now it's not really awakened and she's confused about her feelings."

"How and when will her spirit be awakening?"

"Well what I can tell now is it is half awaken. It's like when you first awake from sleep your sleepy still, but something makes you wake up and move around. You just have you find that thing for yourself."

"Great"

"You must go now the sun is rising for the new day." With a wave of her hand Amy disappeared into darkness again, but slowly opened her eyes to the beams of sun peaking through the window. She stretched and felt she was the only one in the bed, sitting up and looking around she saw no one. Looking to her right she saw the bathroom door closed and heard the shower on, but then it turned off. After a few minutes Nikki stepped out of the bathroom, and into her bedroom in only a towel.

"Morning"

Amy snapped out of her thoughts of how good Nikki looked wet and finally answered back. "Morning"

Nikki turned towards her dresser and dropped her towel pulling out clothes. Amy blush a deep tomato red and turned around on the bed looking the other way. She closed her eyes tight and gripped the bed beneath her.

"Amy can you please try not to put holes in my sheets."

At that she suddenly took them out of the bed, and jumped for the door running straight to her room. Nikki just stood there blinking and wondering what just happened.

Amy collapsed on her floor howling as her skin turned a black/blue. Her fangs grew larger, along with her claws, and markings that blended into her blue/black skin. "What is happening to me," she said out loud threw her teeth.

"_You are transforming into your original self,"_ Said the wolf inside her.

"No, why does it hurt."

"_It will hurt at first, but it will go away. "_

After a cooling sensation Amy's skin turned to normal, but her hair had black/blue tips and there were red tattoos on her skin. There were two rectangular tattoos under each eye, tribal black raven wings on her shoulder blades, a tribal wolf on the middle of her back, and swirls of red and light blue all over her arms and legs. She stood but only to fall, and at that time Nikki walked threw her door and rushed over to her. She saw the change in her young friend and got worried.

"Amy, are you ok?" she asked as she laid a hand on her back.

"Yeah," Amy said that to the one she loved.

"You sure, I can stay home from work if you're not feeling alright."

"No I'm fine, "Amy said and looked Nikki in the eyes showing her, her face.

Nikki's eyes went wide and reached a hand out to touch the markings under her left eye. Once she touched them she felt a twig of pain course threw her, and she removed her hand quickly.

"You ok?"

"…..Yeah, just I'm going to be late for work."

Amy looked at Nikki and could tell she was lying. Nikki stood and left getting ready, while Amy climbed into bed and slipped into a deep sleep.

Jumping awake, Amy was covered in sweat. Ever since she fully awakened two weeks ago she has been having more dreams of her past. She had also notice that the girl she loved had become more distant. When Nikki would come home from school or work she would head straight to her room. When they would eat together she wouldn't look at her. The last time she ever met eyes with her was couple days ago, and Nikki turned the reddest of reds. Amy couldn't understand if Nikki was angry, afraid, or embarrassed. She sat up and dangled her feet off the edge of her bed. Looking out at the full moon that floated in the night's sky, it stared at her. Even though it was the end of summer it was still hot has hell in her room. Amy stood and walked across her room into her private bathroom. She splashed her face with water, letting it drip down and onto her neck. Today's dream was much more heated then the others. They didn't really do anything much sexual, but more sensual.

A black wolf ran through the forest to the secret place her and her lover met every night. The wolf wore a loin cloth made of dark purple silk, and had light purple beads outlining the edges. She also wore feathers that clipped to her fur on her head, and a metal bracelet on her right wrist and upper arm. As for her left she had a metal bracelet around her upper arm, but a beaded bracelet that went around her wrist multiple times that had purple and blue beads. This bracelet was special, for her love made this for her. Around her neck was a purple chocker that had a metal wolf paw print hanging from it and small feathers hanging on either side. The night smelled of fresh rain that had just dropped that afternoon, giving the wolf spirit a relaxed sensation. She suddenly slowed down to a slower run closing in on the clearing by the lake. The she-wolf came into the clearing and stop suddenly looking at what was going on in front of her. Her one and only love was waist deep in the lakes water with white bandage looking wrappings around her chest, and a light blue fabric loin cloth with dark beads. She also wore a metal bracelet on her right arm and upper arm, and a black fur bracelet on her left wrist, given to her by her lover made from her own fur. The young daughter of the village was so beautiful; she just could stare at her all day without blinking an eye. The spirit walked closer to the water and walked in changing into her human form as she went. She wrapped her arms around her lover's waist and laid her head on her shoulder taking in her wonderful smell. The Chef's daughter turned around in the wolf girl's arms and looked her in the eyes. She leaned down slowly and gave her a deep loving kiss, that no one else could ever give her. They parted from one another and looked at each other.

"Machi, the wolf spirit said just above a whisper?"

"Yes, Aaki"

"Why can't we just tell your father about us? I mean come on, homosexuality and bisexuality is considered a gift and an honor to be one in native society. Besides I think your father would most likely consider it a blessing and an honor to have the wolf spirit married to his daughter then the village warrior.

"I know, but the thing is in my village homosexuality and bisexuality isn't really looked upon as a blessing. My village is one of the few that still think that way, Machi said this all in a sadden voice."

Aaki understood completely what Machi was telling her. She's saw it all in the past, while walking the earth she has seen same sex relationships shunned. Aaki has also seen the most worse things happen to humans when they are caught doing something that is considered sinful and evil. Even though Aaki was the wolf spirit they would still shun Machi and exile her from the village. Aaki also had a good hunch that this conservative village also still believed the wolf spirit was a man. She grabbed a hold of Machi's hand and led her to the shore of the lake. Aaki sat down on the grassy damp ground and set Machi between her legs. She then wrapped her arms around her and closed her eyes. She knew how much Machi loved her, but she also knew that Machi loved her village. They would figure all this out somehow, but they would figure it out together, but as for that moment they would sit and hold each other.

After about five minutes of holding each other Aaki felt something wet run across the hollow of her neck to the base of where her ears would be if she had human ears. All of a sudden she felt sucking and nibbling, she looked down and saw her lover doing this to her. She could do nothing but hold her tighter, and wrap her tail around the women's high leg. Machi stopped her assault on Aaki's neck and looked her in the eyes. Machi couldn't help but get lost in Aaki's ice eyes. Even though they were ice colored they showed nothing but warmth when around Machi. She gave Aaki a soft kiss on the lips and leaned up and started to lick and suck on her soft furry ears. Aaki let out a soft moan and lightly dug her nails into Machi. Aaki couldn't hold it in anymore she stuck out her tongue and licked Machi's cleavage up and down with her wet wolf like tongue. Machi sucked on the appendage harder and dug her fingers into Aaki's skull. Machi stopped and leaned her head back to give her love more room to lick around. She looked up at the clear night sky the half moon was shining down at her from the center of the sky.

Aaki couldn't contain herself anymore she removed the bandages around Machi's chest and attacked her breasts with licks, kisses, and nibbles. Machi and Aaki promised they would not sleep with one another until they figured everything out with the village, but Aaki had to taste Machi's skin. Machi was surprised at first and was about to step in, but she couldn't stop Aaki. The warm and wet tongue running over her breast was driving her to the brake of insanity. She never felt anything like this, and loved every moment of it. Aaki ran her thumbs over Machi's stomach as she kept her assault on her lover's chest. She bit down softly on her nipple and that's when she heard Machi scream her name.

Amy woke up after that little bite to the chest. There she stared at her image in the mirror wondering what she would do about Nikki with these dreams attacking her sleep. She dryed off her face and walked into the living room to sit in the couch. Amy needed to know what was going on with Nikki. Even though they lived in the same house she couldn't stand not talking to her. She felt like she hasn't made any contact with her in years, and it was driving her crazy. Amy had to do something now, before she went totally insane. She walked back to her room and started to strip her clothing except for her string underwear. Amy transformed into her original form. She stood on two feet and walked out of the room and across the apartment. Amy opened her love's bedroom door and snuck in. She looked at the bed and it was perfectly neat, showing no one has slept in it that night. Amy leaned down to walk on her hands as well, and started to sniff around finding Nikki's sent. She followed it her sent to the bathroom, where she found the door open a tiny bit. The black wolf looked inside to find the bathroom trashed. The mirror broken, stuff thrown onto the floor, curtain ripped from its place along the shower, and garbage from the trashcan lying on the floor. What frighten her the most was she smelled blood strongly in the room. She snuck in as quietly as she could, but to no luck. Nikki turned around once Amy was a foot away and looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Amy," her eyes went wide, and she jumps forward wrapping her arms around her neck and crying into her shoulder.

Amy held her for a while, and then picked her up carefully not knowing of yet where her wounds were on her body. She sat on the bed her back against the headboard and Nikki between her legs. Amy turned on the side table lap to look at Nikki's wounds. She looked at her hands to find her knuckles covered in blood, as well as a scratch on her left cheek, and couple on her legs.

"Nikki why did you do this to yourself, what is going on?" She asked that while tucking a hair behind Nikki's ear.

"I have just been so stressed lately and so many things on my mind that I think I just have finally lost control and exploded."

Amy took Nikki's hands and carefully pulled the glass out of her knuckles, and setting it on the side table. After she made sure all the glass was out of her hands she pulled her hands to her face and started to lick the wounds clean. Minutes later the wounds healed and sealed shut, leaving nothing but a slight pink skin. Amy then put a finger under Nikki's chin and leaned it up to look at her. She leaned down slowly and licked the blood clean from her cheek, along with closing the wound. Nikki had her eyes close but once she opened them she saw that Amy was rolling them over so she was lying on the bed, and Amy was over her. She blush a deep red wondering what Amy was planning to do when she felt the sting in her leg from an open cut. Amy leaned down and looked up at Nikki from between her leg. This made Nikki blush even more giving her ears a red color. Amy chuckled and started to lick the cut on her upper leg. She was thankful for once that Nikki wore either underwear or short shorts to bed, because it might even feel more awkward taking pants off of her.

When she was finished cleaning her up Amy lifted the blankets and tucked Nikki in. She smiled to herself, finally happy she had some contact with her after all these days. Nikki smiled weakly at Amy, and slowly closing her eyes to fall asleep. Amy sat like a wolf on Nikki's bed, watching her fall asleep. A tear fell down her wolf cheek and onto the bed. She couldn't help it she didn't know what to do. Amy couldn't do anything if she didn't know what was going on. All she could do now was comfort her as best as she could until she knew what was wrong. Falling asleep at the end of Nikki's bed she could do nothing more then to just lay there and watch everything play out.

Aaki waited by the lake for her lover to come tonight. It was late summer, and the leaves were starting to change into there fall colors. Aaki took a drink from the lake and heard footsteps come closer. She lifted her head up and sniffed the air smelling her love approach. Machi came through the clearing and had tears coming from her eyes. Aaki became worried and approached her slowly, transforming as she went. Machi broke down into Aaki's arms crying into her shoulder.

"What is wrong my love?"

"I…I'm to be married in seven days," Machi said crying even more.

Aaki went wide eyed, and held Machi tighter. She knew sooner or later this would happen, but she didn't want to admit it.

"I want us to mate now," Aaki said with determination in her voice.

"I've thought about that for awhile now Aaki. I don't want to be taken away from you, so I accept you're mating."

Aaki smiled at Machi and she smiled back. They leaned in close and kissed each other softly, and getting more heated each time they went in. Aaki laid Machi on the ground looking into her eyes and smiling.

"I promise to love, protect, obey, and provide to you for as long as I live and even beyond that."

"I also promise to love, protect, obey, and provide to you for as long as I live and beyond, my beautiful wolf."

Aaki slowly removed Machi's upper clothing and wrappings around her chest, tossing them to the ground beside them. She lend down and begun to lick her cleavage up and down. Machi grabbed a hold of Aaki's upper arms and dug her nails into her. They both moaned at the same time and liked this feeling. They were both happy that they would finally be together and no one would be able to take them away from each other. Once an immortal spirit mated with someone nothing not even death took them away from each other. Aaki started kissing Machi's stomach; instead of a moan she heard a giggle. She laughed to herself and bit down on her lover's side lightly making her stop her giggling and got her to moan again.

"I love you Aaki"

Aaki leaned up and kissed her to tell her she loved her too, very much. While they were kissing green eyes of jealousy was staring at them. It wasn't only jealousy but also hate. The person was a tall dark man with long black hair put in a pony tail. He had a well built body and honorable tattoos on him giving away he was a great warrior of his village. He growled under his breath as he watched the scene play out. After the native women was stripped of her upper clothing and the she-wolf was about to take her loincloth off he couldn't take it anymore. He unsheathed his dagger and ran towards the she-wolf. Able to hear him from the start, Aaki pushed Machi out of the away and blocked the attack from the man. She kicked him to the ground and went to her lover. She held her in her arms and was about to run away when she felt something strike her in her calf. Aaki looked down and saw an arrow in her leg. She grinded her teeth together and kneeled down in pain setting her love on the ground. She looked back at the native man with hate in her cold ice eyes. She was in front of him in a blink of an eye, holding him in the air off of his feet.

"How dare you attack me, I am the wolf spirit. For your stupidity I shall bring you no mercy." Aaki started chocking the adult male.

"Toku," Machi said behind Aaki with wide eyes? "Please Aaki put him down."

Aaki did as she was told and sat down and ripped the arrow out of her leg.

"What are you doing here Toku?"

He walked up to her and slapped her across the face. Before he could even blink he was thrown into a tree.

"How dare you touch her like that," she said looking at him with glowing eyes.

Aaki went and kneeled beside her lover, licking her cheek.

"Who is he Machi?"

"He….He's, I'm suppose to marry him," she said with a tear in her eye.

"You are not going with him love, remember what I said. I promise to love, protect, obey, and provide to you. Know one is going to change that, you are mine and I am yours. Aaki said this with tears forming in her eyes. She stood up and brought Machi with her. They hugged each other and Aaki wiped Machi's tears away. Out of the corner of Machi's eye she watched as Toku readied his bow, and pointed it straight at Aaki. Time seemed to move slowly for Aaki, she was thrown to the side. When she looked back up she saw the arrow move slowly throw Machi's chest. She fell on her knees before Aaki.

"I...I pro… Promised t… to protect you a… as well my l…lo… love. She smiled and fell forward, where Aaki caught her.

"No love you can't leave me, not now. We never got to finish the ritual, Aaki said with tears in her eyes."

"I… It's ok, I will come back f… for you, I promise," she said while coughing up blood.

"I can't live without you."

"Be strong, my love," Machi said while putting a hand on Aaki's face. "I love you Aaki, and I…I always will."

With that last thing said Machi's eyes closed, her breathing stopped, and Aaki could no longer hear her heart beat. She couldn't hold back her tears, and her embraced tightened around Machi where she cried into her shoulder. She was brought out of her thoughts of lose and loneliness when she heard foot steps. Aaki looked up and saw Toku get up and walk towards her with dagger drawn, ready to kill her too. She would have none of that, from the one that killed her beautiful Machi. Aaki stood with Machi still in her arms and transformed into her true form. Her speed was much faster then the human eye, in a matter of less then a second she was in front of Toku. Clearly much taller then himself, he now stood in the shadow of a heartbroken she-wolf. He looked up ready to attack, but before he could raise his dagger her fist went straight throw his chest. Squeezing his heart until it burst, she then kicked him off her hand. He laid there dead and motionless with a hole in his chest. Aaki licked her hand clean of his blood and dammed him to an after life of touchier and hurt.

Aaki looked down at Machi with sadness once again in her eyes. Her wolf form melting away giving view of her human form. She walked towards the water and kneeled down into it.

"I'm sorry Machi for not protecting you. I know you promised to protect me too, but it was my duty as your lover and the wolf spirit to protect you more. I will miss you and I look forward to the day we meet again. You were not only just my lover Machi, but you were also the only friend I've ever had. I know you told me to be strong, but I can't live without you. I know you will lecher me in the next life, but I am going to join you my love. I maybe immortal, but I am willing to die to be with you and join you again. This time I will complete the ritual, I will not be torn from you again." Aaki pushed the arrow into Machi's chest more so it stuck out farther. She put both her arms around her and hugged her tight pushing the arrow into her own chest. She howled to the sky for this night would be the night the great wolf spirit would die with her love. She kissed her softly on the lips and with one last breath she said "I love you and see you soon my love".

After the great wolf had died her body and her lovers body turned to stone. As the forest cried out at the lost of the wolf spirit the stone cracked and crabbed away blowing into the wind and soaking into the water. Yet after the stone was gone a tiny baby wolf pup was revealed. For the pup was the love and memories of the wolf spirit Aaki.

Amy awoke from her past memory, with tears in her eyes. Ever since that night that Nikki hurt herself she has slept in Nikki's bedroom at the foot of her bed. It was now the end of fall, the leaves were gone off the trees and the air smelled of snow coming. It was mid afternoon and Nikki would be home soon. Amy stood on her paws and stretched out. She had not been out of her wolf form since that night she helped Nikki in the bathroom. Amy heard the apartment door open, but the weird thing was she didn't only hear Nikki; there was another one with her. She walked out into the living room to see Nikki and a strange male sitting at the dining table laughing. The male saw the wolf out of the corner of his eye and looked over at Amy.

"Wow, big dog you have there," he said with a laugh.

Amy didn't like this man one bit. Her eyes became darker and she gave him a hated glare.

"Come over here Amy," Nikki said patting her lap.

She happily came over and sat beside her with her head in her lap.

"I've never seen a dog like that; with black and red fur it's amazing, he said and looked down at his watch. Well I should be going, have a meeting in twenty minutes, it was a pleasure meeting you and coming here." He then got up from his chair and so did Nikki, he stepped closer to her. The man stopped in his tracks when he heard a loud growl come from the she-wolf at Nikki's feet.

"Amy he's not going to hurt me, calm down."

Amy calmed down a little, but was back up again when he stepped another foot closer. Without Amy's knowledge she said, "Back off human, she's mine." The man stepped back with a confused look on his face.

"Shit," Nikki said under her breath. "Todd I think you should go."

He nodded and went to the door. Once the door was shut she turned to Amy with anger in her eyes. This made Amy tuck her tail between her legs, and scurry backwards.

"What the hell was that about Amy?!"

"I didn't mean too, it just kind of came out."

"You better get used to him Amy; he's going to be around here more."

"What do you mean by that," Amy said with a growl in her voice.

"I'm tired of being lonely Amy; I need someone in my life."

"But…I'm here," she said sadly.

"I don't mean that kind of lonely Amy."

"You're romantically lonely?"

Nikki sat down on the couch, with a sigh and put her head in her hands, looking out the window. Amy came over towards her, and laid her head in her lap looking up at her. While she looked up at her she couldn't help but feel sad for the women she loved.

"Amy?"

"Hmm"

"Why did you say that?"

"Say what?"

"That I am yours."

"I'm sorry," Amy said sitting up and walking towards her room with her head down low and her tail between her legs. Before she entered her bedroom she stopped and looked back at Nikki, and whispered. "I love you"

Nikki and Todd were sitting on the couch watching a movie, while Amy was in her room crying. She so desperately wanted to go out there and tear the human to shreds, but Nikki said she was to stay in her room when he was over.

"You promised you would be with me, and you're out there with that human. I guess I am destined to be alone in this world. I will never feel your warmth nor will I ever feel your kisses."

As the night went on she heard Todd leave, and felt Nikki coming towards her room.

"Amy, are you alright," she said from outside the door? After no answer she opened the door and walked inside. She looked towards the bed to see Amy moving slightly from breathing. She walked towards her and was about to put a hand on her back, when she took her hand back after hearing a loud frightening growl come from Amy. She lifted her head and looked straight at Nikki. In the darkness of Amy's room Nikki could see Amy's blue eyes glow with hate and betrayal. Nikki backed up towards the door but stumbled backwards falling to the floor. In a blink Amy was in front of her growling.

"Please Amy don't hurt me," Nikki said starting to cry.

Seeing the tears of her love, her once loud growls turned into whimpers. Her glowing eyes no longer showed hate and betrayal, but sadness and guilt. Her wolf features for the first time in a long time melted away. She grabbed a hold of Nikki and held her tight to her body.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

"What has been happening to you Amy, you're different."

"There's nothing wrong."

Nikki didn't believe her for a second, but decided not to push it.

"Well I better go back out there Todd is coming back."

At the mention of that guys name her eyes glowed with hate and betrayal again. She transformed, and pushed Nikki away and jumped back on to her bed.

"Amy, what's…""GET OUT"

Taken aback by the sudden outburst she left. Amy cried and cried that night. All she could do was lay there and listen to the noises outside her door. It was around midnight that night she heard arguing going on outside. She could hear everything clearly and what she heard on the other side was something she didn't like.

"Come on sweetie, we've been dating for awhile now."

"No Todd I'm not sleeping with you."

"Why not baby, you scared or something?"

"Todd I think its time for you to leave," Nikki stood and point towards the door.

He stood in front of her for a few seconds, and then before she could get out of the way his hand was around her throat. He pushed her on the couch and got on top of her. She fought as hard as she could, but she was no match. He ripped off her shirt, and she screamed.

"AMY HELP ME!!"

That was all she had to hear, Amy knocked down the door and rushed over to Todd ripping him off of her with her teeth and into a wall. Amy grabbed a blanket and pulled it over Nikki's body.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she said with tears in her eyes.

She ran her wolf like finger over her cheek to comfort her. It was short lived when she heard the man move around. Amy stood there watching the man get up. She finally understood why she didn't like the man.

"You may have shorter hair, but you're still that filthy human Toku."

She ran towards him and attacked clawing him and biting. Ripping him to shreds, and leaving nothing left she said in a whisper. "Don't your dare fucking come back again." Amy looked back over to Nikki. She had wide eyes looking upon Amy. She tightened the blanket around her as Amy got closer. Amy sat in front of her with a confused look, but after a few minutes that went away when Nikki stepped closer. She pet Amy's snot, and then touched her ears. Nikki's eyes closed and then they open again to reveal happy tears.

"Aaki," she said that and wrapped her arms around the young she-wolf.

Amy's ears stood at attention after hearing this.

"How long has it been since you knew?"

"Hmm…I have known for awhile, but when I heard you just now I had flashes of the past."

Amy looked at Nikki and ran her fingers over her cheeks, smiling at her. Her wolf features disappeared, and she held Nikki tight giving her a deep passionate kiss. Amy grabbed a hold of the blanket around Nikki's chest and moved it down slightly. She begun to kiss and lick her shoulders and collarbone, making Nikki moan into Amy's ears. Amy wrapped her arms around Nikki's waste she lifted her, and on reaction Nikki wrapped her legs around Amy. Holding tight she carried her love into the bedroom. Amy landed softly on Nikki's bed, careful not to hurt her. When she looked into the eyes of her love she saw and felt everything. There past and love together, now she felt like she was home. That she was loved, and that she herself could finally have love in her ever eternal life. After tonight nothing would tare them apart, not heaven or hell. Tears fell down Amy's cheeks and onto her lover.

"What's wrong?"

Amy smiled and kissed her love again, "I'm just so happy that I have you now." Nikki smiled and leaned up kissing Amy's tears away. Amy smiled back and began to run her finger tips over Nikki's bare skin, sending shivers down her spine. Yet at the same time this action was causing a boiling in the pit of her stomach. Finger tips over the face, shoulders, and collarbone moved lower to the still clinging blanket around Nikki. Amy leaned down and kissed the side of Nikki's neck, and at the same time slipping the blanket off and tossing it to the side. She bit down softly on her neck making her future mate moan in pleasure. Amy ran her finger tips over the sides of Nikki's stomach making her moan again and caress her fingers over her lover's arms. She went lower on her lovers body kissing as she went until she hit her chest area. Amy kissed the outline of Nikki's chest going closer and closer to the center of her right breast with each kiss. After a few seconds she made it to the nipple and took it into her mouth and sucked on it. Nikki gasped and grabbed a hold of Amy's head to keep her there. Amy held herself up on her left elbow and moved her right hand lower to Nikki's pants line and started taking them off of her. Amy separated herself from Nikki's grip to remove her pants and along with her panties. Nikki whimpered at the loss of her lovers touch, but then a second later could feel Amy's lips on her legs. She kissed her way up her legs and stopped at her private area. It was trimmed around the edges, she thought it was cute. She smiled to herself and stuck out her tongue and licked the inside of her lover's folds. Amy moaned loud and grabbed a hold of her sheets tightly. Amy grabbed a hold of Nikki's hips to keep them down, and started to suck and lick her clit. Nikki's back arched and she grabbed a hold of Amy's head keeping her there. Then Amy did something Nikki didn't expect she dug her long tongue deep within her. She screamed so loud that Amy had to flatten her ears. Amy started to move her tongue going faster as she went and moving it around in circles. As time went on Nikki's screams became more frequent. Amy could fell her contract around her tongue and could tell she was about to cum. She removed her tongue and got on top of Nikki. Nikki looked up at her with lust and love in her eyes. She was breathing heavily from the almost climax.

Amy stared at her a bit longer and leaned down and kissed her softly. She held herself up with her right hand and brought her hand down towards her string panties and ripped them off. Putting both hands on either side of Nikki's head she brought her hips down to her lover's. When there hips connected they bother gasped in pleasure. Amy stayed still for a minute, and Nikki was beginning to wonder what was happening. Then she felt it, she felt something furry trail up her legs and bend up into her private area. Amy slit the tip of her tail into Nikki's pussy, making her and her lover hiss. She slid it in more until she was all the way in. Her tail consumed inside her lover, and there clits touching one another. Amy started to rock her hips and move her tail as she made love with her lover. She lay down on her elbows and started to kiss Nikki as she went faster. There tongues dancing as they rocked together. Nikki already being close to climax before was ready to cum already. Amy went faster and harder as she felt her lover getting closer. She herself was getting close to climax from the friction. Nikki grabbed a hold of Amy around the chest and laid her hands on Amy's back. Her climax was coming she could feel it. Nikki's nails dinging into Amy's back making marks and drawing blood. She spread her legs wider and wrapped her legs around Amy as well. Amy couldn't contain herself she went faster and harder, her eyes closing, and her claws griping the sheets making holes. She felt Nikki tighten around her tail and scream into her shoulder.

Her eyes opened to reveal amber ones, the true eyes of the wolf. She bit down hard on the side of Nikki's neck making her scream again as another orgasm ran throw her. Her screams were then muffled by her biting Amy back. Amy's aura came out in bright colors along with Nikki's and combined to make one. As Amy went faster she felt something run up her leg and enter her as well. Nikki herself had grown a tail just like Amy. It was natural for now Nikki had a part of the wolf spirit in side her now. Nikki shoved it deep inside Amy still keeping hold of each other neck they climaxed together. Essence running down both of there tails. They let go of the other and laid down one on top of the other. Spent they laid there for several minutes before there bodies were calmed down after that intense moment.

Amy was the first to pull out of her lover. She leaned up and kissed her on the lips and rolled off of her making Nikki pull out of her. She sat beside Nikki and grabbed her tail and started to lick it clean of her lover's juices.

"You taste good you no that sweetie."

Nikki just giggled at her and threw a pillow in her face. Amy giggled back and kissed Nikki again. When she was done she looked down at her lover. Her hair was now black with silver and white strips in it. Her eyes were the same but with specks of amber in them. Nikki's tail was much like hers but had white in it. She also had tattoos like hers, but she only at the strips on her arms and legs and some on her chest and stomach. Instead of red and blue like hers, they were orange and purple. Amy smiled to herself and started to play with her mate new found ears. Nikki yawned showing long fangs to her mate. Amy pulled the blankets up over there naked bodies and pulled Nikki to her making her lay on her chest. Nikki hugged tight and snuggled deep.

"I love you Nikki"

"I love you too Amy"

Amy leaned down and kissed her new mate. She smiled and watched as Nikki laid her head back down and fell to sleep. Amy lay there one arm over her lover and another behind her head. She turned her head and looked out the window. She smiled watching as it started to snow, and feeling her lover's tail wrap around her leg tightly. She in return wrapped hers around Nikki. Amy wrapped both arms around Nikki and whispered one last thing before she went to sleep.

"This is going to be a good life"


End file.
